Inazuma eleven! Invade mi infancia!
by Cora-Cora-chan
Summary: Los cuentos tradicionales ahora son invadidos por los chicos de Inazuma! Fic-Juego Tambien mi primer fic  Espero le den una oportunidad! ;D
1. Chapter 1

He aquí mi primer fic de los cuentos de nuestra infancia, invadidos por los personajes de IE

**Katagiri: **Y yo que pensé que harías algo mejor en tu primer fic { ¬¬}

**Corane: **¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí Katagiri? {-.-*}

**Katagiri:** Solo tenía curiosidad por tu primer trabajo

**Corane: **Bueno, abstente de comentarios innecesarios y di las instrucciones

**Katagiri: **Ok, [blablabla] hablamos nosotras

(_blablabla) _pensamiento de un personaje

**Blablabla **habla el narrador

Lo demás, bueno va en letra normal

**Corane: **Empecemos con el primer cuento!

Titulo: La Bella Durmiente

Narrador: Mamoru Endo [En contra de mi voluntad -.-U]

- :D -

Se ve a Endo en un gran sofá, detrás de el una chimenea y una biblioteca y…

**¿Puedo comenzar ya?**

¬¬* Endo estoy haciendo la escenografía….

**Pooorfaaavooor! **

Bien comienza -.-**

**Si! Bueno ya! Cof cof **–se aclara la garganta- **Érase una vez, en un pueblo muy lejano, dos reyes, bueno en teoría eran un rey y una reina así que por eso dije do…**

[¿¡PUEDES SÓLO COMENZAR LA HISTORIA PORFAVOR!]

**Bien, cálmense… Esos reyes eran emmm- **El capitán vacila unos segundos, luego el rostro se le ilumina- **No se me ocurre nada así que serán el Rey y la Reina**

**[**¬¬]

**Bueno, los dos reyes tuvieron una hija, a la que llamaron Natsumi, todos encontraron muy linda a la princesita, pero a los reyes se les olvidó invitar a la malvada bruja del lugar, que se llamaba… Fudo Aikia! **

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hago yo con este vestido?- exclamó Fudo furioso, mientras intentaba quitárselo

**Lo siento Fudo, no había nadie más que fuese malo así que decidí que tu serías la "bruja" mala**

**-**Endo, juro por mi solemne orgullo que te haré pedacitos cuando esto acabe!- gritó amenazador

**Bien! Sigamos, ejem! La bruja maligna…**

Fudo no se movió de su lugar

**EJEM, Fudo ese eres tú**

**-**Bien… allá voy- fastidiado y sin poder caminar bien con los tacones de sus zapatos, Fudo se dirigió a la cuna

**La bruja Aikia tomó a la princesita y con un gesto de loco, la señaló con su arrugado dedo y le dijo**

-Estás condenada niña! A los dieciséis años quedarás inserta en un profundo sueño y nada te podrá despertar Muajajajajaja!-

[Fudo en verdad se está tomando en serio su papel]

**Las madrinas de Natsumi intentaron detenerla y uniendo fuerzas contrarrestaron el hechizo, Eran, las madrinas hadas Touko, Aki y Haruna**

-No! Habrá algo que si la podrá despertar!- la madrina de rojo era Touko

-Eso será el beso del verdadero amor!- dijo la madrina de verde, que era Aki

-¬¬ Pero que cursilería mas grande, no se les ocurrió algo mejor? O más fácil, como golpearla en la cabeza con un mazo, o tirarle un balde de agua fría- dijo sarcástico Fudo

-Cállate travesti!- exclamó conteniendo la risa, la madrina azul, que era Haruna

-A quien le dices travesti!, Endo, en verdad te juro que te haré comida de osos- dijo Fudo antes de esfumarse en una neblina de humo negro

**Shhhhhhhh! Prosigo**

[¿Desde cuándo tan serio?]

**Shhhhh! Dije… bien, así pasaron los años y todos encontraban a la princesa cada vez más linda, hasta que cumplió dieciséis, ese día estaba celebrando su cumpleaños cuando se le pidió ir a la torre más alta en busca de un lindo vestido, en eso, Natsumi se encontró con una anciana que le pidió ayuda porque se le había quedado un balón de fútbol debajo de una mesa**

[¬¬ Un balón de fútbol? ¿¡Que hacía una vieja con un balón de fútbo!]

**¡Qué importa! Lo que no sabía la princesa era que la vieja era en realidad la maligna Aikia**

-¬¬ Odio esto- dijo Fudo, ahora con un disfraz de ancianita- cof cof- dijo simulando la voz de una abuelita- querida, se me ha quedado ese balón debajo de aquella mesita, tú sabes que a esta edad los huesos ya no dan mucho…-

-Claro, yo la recogeré por usted- sonrió amablemente la castaña, mientras se agachaba para recoger la pelota.

**Pero al mínimo contacto con el balón, la princesa cayó desmayada, dormida, bajo el hechizo de la malévola Aikia**

-Muajajajajaja! Mi objetivo está cumplido! Ahora yo reinaré este lugar!- gritó volviendo a su forma original

**Un rato después, preocupados porque Natsumi no llegaba, las hadas fueron a ver, y la encontraron tumbada en el suelo, las tres se entristecieron mucho, el hada verde fue la que menos se entristeció…**

[ENDO!]

**Ya, la cosa es que las hadas decidieron dormir a todo el reino para que no notaran nada**

**-**Gafas! Capas! Rastas! Que el Reino quede dormido hasta que a la princesa la despierte el tierno beso de su primer amor!- convocó la hada azul con su varita

[Haruna, eso ni siquiera rima]

-^^U fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- se disculpó la mánager… ejem, perdón la "hada"

**Así el reino durmió por varios campeonatos de fútbol, en uno se presentaba un joven al que llamaban el "príncipe del fuego" que…**

[Se supone que tendría que ser un príncipe real, además en la época medieval no había campeonatos de fútbol -.-]

**¡¿Haber, quien es el narrador? Yo hago las cosas como quiero aquí… **_**(Estas dos ya me están cabreando) **_**Bueno, ese jugador era muy valiente y engreído **

-Yo no soy engreído- susurró Goenji, que acababa de salir a escena

**¬¬ Acéptalo si lo eres**

-¬¬ lo que usted diga NARRADOR- recalcó el delantero

**Bien! Ese jugador, escuchó los rumores de la bella princesa dormida y se decidió a ir a investigar, pero le daba pereza porque el reino estaba muy lejos, así que cuando estaba a punto de desistir, el hada roja lo detuvo**

**-**Endo yo no soy perezoso- dijo Shuuya, un tanto molesto

**Pues en mi cuento si lo eres**

-Detente! O valeroso jugador de soccer (?) (_Se puede saber porque me hacen decir estas estupideces) _Por favor! Ve donde la princesa, no te arrepentirás! Yo te daré transporte! Un gran y fornido caballo- Con un ademán de su varita y unas cuantas palabras mágicas, el lugar se hizo brillante y….

**Y apareció en el medio de los dos… Un tigre, un niño tigre**

[QUE?]

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron Touko y Goenji al unísono

**SI! el hada roja se agachó a ver una nota que venía colgada en el cuello del "niño tigre"**

"_Lamentamos informarle, señorita Touko Zaizen, conocida como hada roja, que la fábrica de magia se quedó sin suministros de caballos o algún otro valeroso medio de transporte, le hemos enviado a uno de nuestros funcionarios con un disfraz que encontramos en el desván, sentimos las molestias. Se despide cordialmente_

_Yuuto Kido, director de la fábrica mágica"_

-Pero que carajos Endo! Se supone que era un caballo, no me vengas con tus jugarretas- dijo Zaizen, bastante enfadada

**Vamos Touko! No te molestes y sigue con la historia**

-Raaarr, soy un Toraballo- dijo Toramaru, que era el que estaba disfrazado de tigre _(A que ya se lo esperaban ne?)_

[Awwwww! Ataque shota *O*]

-Ni muerto viajo en esto!- exclamó Goenji

-Ehh… bueno yo me iré- susurró nerviosa el hada roja, y se esfumó

**Y así el jugador de soccer y su nuevo amigo el tigre, se fueron al reino lejano…**

-Nee Goenji-san porque no quiso irse en mi (?) _(Dios mi humilde infancia se ha ido por el retrete)_

[Endo, sabes que eso sonó muy…]

**Muy qué? Era mejor que decir "Montado en mí" O "Sobre mí" mal pensadas mentes de alcantarilla…**

[¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES MENTE DE ALCANTARILLA?… Todos es culpa del Internet]

**Bien ¿En qué quedamos? Ah sí…**

-Porque eres muy pequeño y debilucho…-Toraballo- dijo Shuuya, molesto

-u.u bien- susurró decepcionado Toramaru

**Los dos viajeros siguieron su camino, hasta que divisaron el gran castillo, que estaba rodeado por neblina, un puente levadizo cayó y cuando los dos estaban a punto de entrar…**

-Jamás los dejaré entrar jejeje- dijo Fudo

…. Minutos de silencio y

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-comenzaron a reírse Goenji y Toramaru.- JAJAJA Fudo que "ridícula" te vez

-¬¬ Cállense-

**La bruja Aikia se enfureció mucho con los recién llegados y sin dudarlo dos veces se convirtió en una… ¡Banana Gigante!**

-Pfffff Ajajajajajaja- los dos delanteros cayeron al suelo, lágrimas brotaban de sus rostros mientras se apretaban el estómago, les faltaba aliento de tanta risa

-ENDOOOOO!- gritó la banana con mohicano gigante –ME LAS PAGARÁS-

**Jajajaja Bueno, la bruja banana comenzó a destrozar todo, la verdad era muy fuerte y estaba asustando a los dos viajeros**

-No los dejaré entrar jamás- exclamó Fudo mientras mandaba a volar al Toraballo

-Aaaaaaah!-

**El "príncipe del fuego" no sabía qué hacer, pero en eso llegó el hada azul**

-¡Príncipe! No se rinda, ocupe esta grandiosa arma para acabar con su enemigo…- la peliazul movió su varita- ¡Gafas! ¡Capas! ¡Rastas! Quiero una gran espada para este caballero!

[Esa cosa no rimó tampoco]

-Nunca he sido buena para las rimas -.-|||- se desepcionó Otonashi. El lugar se volvió a iluminar, Goenji estiró las manos para recibir el arma pero…

**¡Un balón de Soccer!**

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- dijo frustrado el delantero

-Endo! Se supone que era una espada- gritó Haruna de brazos cruzados

**En manos, es decir, "pies" de Goenji, un balón de futbol puede ser tan mortal como una espada**

-Es cierto- exclamaron Fubuki y Toramaru, frotándose el estómago

[Y Fubuki que hace ahí?]

-Hago un cameo ^^- sonrió el otro delantero

**Fubuki vete! Jamás te llamé…**

[Fubuki está aquí para atraer a más gente]

-¿Yo atraigo a la gente? – preguntó incrédulo el peliplata

**Nos estamos desviando del tema ¬¬ **

[Claro que lo haces! Según varias, eres el más lindo de la se…]

**¡Paren con su entrevista de fanáticas y sigamos con el cuento… y Tu asesino de osos vete!**

-Me estoy aburriendo aquí parado como idiota con un balón en las manos- Goenji se dirigió al narrador, mientras que Shirou se desvanecía.

**Ya entendí… Bueno en eso a Goenji se le ocurrió una idea**

-Toraballo!- lo llamó, Toramaru llegó a la escena- Debemos hacer… eso-

-¡¿Qué?- dijo el joven sonrojado

**¿POR QUÉ TODOS AQUÍ SON TAN MAL PENSADOS?**

[Lo que sucede es que tú eres muy ingenuo]

**¬¬ Bien… sigamos**

-Tonto!- refunfuño Goenji, dándole un golpe en la cabeza- Vamos a hacer un tiro especial… Oye Aikia! Prepárate

Fudo, cof cof, la Banana con Mohicano gigante, estaba sentada, con una pipa y unos lentes, leyendo el diario –Ah? Ya acabaron su discurso del héroe?

**Fudo concéntrate en el cuento**

-Es que ustedes dan una lata TAN grande- exclamó molesto

**Y en eso, los dos viajeros se levantaron, golpearon el balón coordinadamente y…**

-TIGER STORM!- gritaron los dos, un gran fuego rodeó el balón, mientras parecía que un tigre rugía detrás de él

-Waaaaaa!- la malvada banana recibió el impacto de lleno, y lo único que quedó de la bruja fueron cenizas… y una cáscara amarilla

**Los dos viajeros se felicitaron y entraron al castillo, Toramaru se quedó vigilando la entrada mientras que Goenji se dirigía a las habitaciones del castillo, pero se encontró con cientos de puertas y tendría que buscar una por una**

**-¬¬ **Cabrón Endo, me demoraré siglos en encontrarla- dijo Shuuya mientras abría puerta por puerta

**Esa no es, ni esa**

[Esa tampoco]

**Se hizo tarde y como Goenji era perezoso se aburrió de buscar, así que dijo**

-Si no es en esta habitación, me iré y no volveré _(como si esta fuera a ser, de seguro no es, así me podré ir y Endo no me molestará más jeje)_

**Pero cuando el jugador abrió la puerta ¡Wao! Allí estaba la bella princesa, recostada en una cama, con el semblante tranquilo…**

[Endo, que te tomaste antes de venir?]

**Jejeje es que nunca me expreso así porque voy por la vida pensando en soccer ^^U, La cosa es que el "príncipe de fuego" se acercó adonde estaba Natsumi**

-Es muy linda…- dijo dulcemente Shuuya

[Uuuuiii]

-¬¬ solo hago mi trabajo- susurró molesto el delantero, dando una fulminante mirada

**Goenji se acercó cada vez más a la princesa, y entonces la besó…**

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Natsumi, levantándose rápidamente

**Natsumi! Lo estás arruinando todo! Se supone que tú estás dormida! Vuelve a dormir ahora! **

-Pero yo… -dijo confusa la castaña

**¡Qué duermas!**

La joven manager volvió a acostarse, ahora su cara reflejaba nerviosismo

-Ehh yo…- Goenji estaba ruborizado- ¿Porqué no terminas el cuento de otra forma?

**El cuento acaba así y punto! Ahora bésala!**

Goenji cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios con los de la nerviosa muchacha

[:$]

**Bien pueden parar…**

Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso

**¡He dicho que paren!**

Los dos se separaron bruscamente, igual de rojos

-Gracias por rescatarme- dijo Natsumi para luego abrazar al joven

-De…De nada- Susurró el delantero, mientras correspondía el abrazo

**El hada verde deshizo el hechizo y todo el reino volvió a despertar, Natsumi se enamoró de su héroe y él de ella, todo el reino celebró y ese día se nombró como el día oficial de "No dormir, jugar soccer todo el día y disfrazarse de tigre" FIN!**

[Pues es un final bastante pobre ._.]

**Es que se me acabo la inspiración **_**(Quiero ir a jugar soccer, quiero ir a jugar soccer, quiero ir a jugar soccer y estas dos arpías no me dejan) **_**jejeje**

[Bien vete si eso es lo que tanto quieres]

**SI! Adiós!**

-Espera Endo, creo que tienes un asunto pendiente conmigo…- Dijo Fudo tronándose los dedos

-Ehh… Hola Fudo, ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar soccer eh?- susurró nervioso el portero

-Oh, en serio? YO CREO QUE NO!- Fudo se abalanzó sobre el capitán- Te voy a hacer pedacitos!-

-Fudo deténte!- gritó Touko, dándole un balonazo- Se supone que lo golpearías después de acabar

-Pero esta cosa acabó- refunfuño molesto el del mohicano

-No, lo hará cuando apague este transmisor- Touko se puso frente al monitor y apretó un botón y…

- :D -

**Corane: **Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy

**Katagir: **La cosa funciona así, si quieren nos hacen pedidos sobre que cuento quieren

**Corane: **También pueden decirnos quien quieren que sea el narrador, ejemplo:

Narrador: Tanto tanto

Cuento: Blablabla

Protagonistas: Este fulano y este fulano

**Katagiri: **hacemos pedidos de lo que sea, y los consideraremos por orden de llegada

**Corane: **Si esto tiene éxito seguiremos y si no, espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap!

**Katagiri: **Aclaramos que los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son exclusiva propiedad de Level-5

**Corane: **Para nuestra desgracia u.u

_**Corane y Katagiri se despiden hasta la próxima actualización! :D**_


	2. Capuchita Roja

**Corane: **Hola a todos! :D

**Katagiri: **Estamos muy felices porque nos dieron una oportunidad

**Corane: **Así que vamos a colgar el segundo chap de nuestros cuentos clásicos!

**Katagiri: **Dedicado especialmente a _Dark-Mikami _ y a todos los que nos dejaron su rewiew en el primer capítulo

**Corane: **Instrucciones (para los olvidadizos xD)

[Blablabla] hablamos nosotras

_(Blablabla) _pensamientos

**Blablabla **Habla nuestro narrador

**Katagiri: **Ya! No les seguimos dando la lata! Ahora a Leer! 8D

Título: Caperucita Roja *-*

Narrador: Kazemaru Ichirouta

_- :D-_

Bien, hace un calor horrendo, así que hemos instalado a nuestro narrador debajo de la sombra de un frondoso manzano… Bien Kazemaru, puedes comenzar

**Bien, erase una vez, una pequeña niña de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, que siempre usaba una chaqueta con una capucha roja, así que todos la llamaban "Capuchita Roja"**

-¿Y por qué yo soy la niña?- reclamó Hiroto bastante enojado

Una aura oscura se apoderó de Kazemaru, quién con un rápido movimiento, soltó su largo cabello.

[Katagiri! De seguro tú tienes que ver algo con esto!

No me culpes a mí! Él lo hizo solo!]

**Jejeje ¡Me vengaré de todos los que me molestaban por mi aspecto!**

-¡Pero yo jamás te moleste por parecer una chica!... Un momento… Demonios que dije- Hiroto se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sabiendo su grave equivocación

**Ahí está! Hoy me vengaré de ti Hiroto Kiyama así que serás la linda capuchita roja te guste o no jejejeje**

-Nunca me lo esperé de ti, de seguro la noticia de que Endo se casó con Natsumi y no contigo te afecto…- exclamó el pelirrojo, sin prevenir las consecuencias

… _**(¡¿Pero que se cree ese Hijo de ****? Primero tratándome de chica y ahora diciendo que soy… que soy…) **_** Pues No! A ti de Seguro te Afectó eso porque eres un obsesivo con el capitán! Y no digas que no porque tengo al público de mi lado!**

[Nos consideramos público?]

**Qué se yo?**

[De todos modos, Kazemaru tiene razón]

-¡Claro que no tiene razón! Yo nunca he sido un obsesivo con Endo!- reclamó Hiroto

[Si… claro]

-Pero yo…-

**Cállate de una vez! Y me vas a dejar seguir con la historia si no quieres que te ponga implantes en el pecho!**

-¿QUE ME VAS A HACER QUE?-

[Kazemaru, Puedes apurarte y escribir?]

**Ya… Bueno, un día su mamá le pidió a Capuchita Roja que le llevará tecito de yerbas a su abuelo Orejón…**

-Capucha Roja ven en este instante- reclamó Hitomiko Kira, con voz autoritaria

-_(Claro, ahora mi hermana es mi madre… Kami a donde va a llegar el mundo!) _ ¿Qué quieres madre?- preguntó sin demasiados ánimos… debería decir "la" ojiverde?

-¿Qué soy madre? SOY MUY JOVEN! Kazemaru ¿Porqué no pusiste alguien más?- se entristeció la ex – entrenadora

**Le dije que se tomara las pastillas antes de irse de cita con el entrenador Kudo…**

Los colores subieron a la cara de Kira, y una venita asomó a su frente –No estoy para tus lecciones anticonceptivas niño…-

[Entrenadora, nunca lo esperamos de usted, estamos decepcionadas…]

**Ejem… sigamos?**

-Quiero que le lleves estas yerbas al abuelo Orejón para que se haga sus tecitos, pero te advierto que existe una maligna bestia en el bosque, así que es mejor rodearlo que pasar por a través de él… Ah! Y no hables con extraños- comentó la "madre" mientras le pasaba a Hiroto una canasta

-Claro… Lo que sea- susurró nuestr**a** protagonista

**Capuchita Roja se fue cantando, recogiendo flores para su abuelo Orejón, cuando llegó al frente del bosque llegó saltando un conejo…**

-Kazemaru… eso es de "Alicia", tonto- regaño Hiroto

**Silencio que yo me apoderé de esto y hago las cosas como quiero…**

-Espera capuchita roja, es peligroso pasar a través del bosque- dijo el conejo

-Pues mi madre me dijo que no hablara con extraños, y menos con conejos parlantes- dijo indignado

**Capuchita Roja se dio media vuelta, y como era bastante rebelde y no obedecía las ordenes le importo pepino irse a través del bosque, pero el conejo se volvió a cruzar en su camino**

-Estúpido! Si me conoces, yo no soy un extraño- resopló el esponjoso animalito

-Un momento… _(Esa voz fría y sin sentimientos solo puede pertenecer a…) _ Jejeje, Suzuno, ¿Disfrutas tu nueva forma?- rió Hiroto

-¬¬ ¡Claro que No! Kazemaru es el culpable de esto…- dijo el "conejo"

**No me importa. Jaja… Bueno, la cosa es que el conejo no siguió convenciendo a Capuchita Roja…**

-Total, si se quiere matar que lo haga solo, pero después no vengas con cosas de que no te lo advertí-

**Dijo… Así que Capuchita Roja siguió su caminito por el bosque, pero en eso, vio una sombra extraña…**

**-**Y ahora qué? ¿Harás aparecer a Haruya la ardillita?- dijo molesto el pelirrojo

**No… Aunque es una buena idea… **

[Bueno ya! Queremos saber que era la sombra extraña!]

…**. Que enojonas son… **

[¬¬ A quien le dices enojona!]

**Ya… y la sombra extraña salió de su escondite…**

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó la sombra

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- saltó Hiroto

[Aaaaaah!]

**Ahhhhhhhh! (Una pregunta… ¿Y yo porque demonios estoy gritando?)**

[No lo sabemos, es estúpido…]

Hiroto miró con detención lo que lo había asustado, comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos y no pudo aguantar la risa…

-Ajajajaja ¿Y tu que eres?-

-Yo soy el temible "Helado de la Muerte" Muajajaja- gritó Midorikawa con su risa maquiavélica

**Qué te parece eh?**

[Demasiado predecible]

**-.-* No les pregunté a ustedes**

-Bien, se supone que debería asustarme?- comentó el pelirrojo, mirando de pies a cabeza a "la abominable bestia" que no era más que Ryuuji con su peinado de alienígena y unas patitas de lobito *-*

-Pues, te asustaste cuando te grite- dijo vencedor el peliverde –Bueno el caso es que he venido a preguntarte que haces sola por el bosque-

-Es SOLO- se indigno Kiyama

**En realidad, es SOLA**

[Vamos sigue con la historia, se están poniendo latosos…]

**-¬¬**, Pues, le llevo yerbas a mi abuelo Orejón ¿Porqué?-

-Tengo una idea! Porqué no te vas por ese camino que es más corto. Eh?- propuso Midorikawa

-¿Crees que soy imbécil?-

[Ejem… no permitiremos que digas palabras tan fuertes]

**¿Qué? Solo dijo "imbécil"…**

[Shhhh]

**Pero yo…**

[SHHHHHHHHHH]

**Jum….**

-Vete ya… solo vete…- molesto, Ryuuji se fue corriendo, pero no sin antes realizar una llamada… ¿Qué a quién llamo? Pues tendrán que seguir leyendo si es que lo quieren descubrir

**Aun así el Helado de la Muerte se fue corriendo, y llegó primero a la casa del abuelo Orejón, y cuando llegó, formó un escándalo de los mil demonios…**

-Abuelo Orejón, escóndase rápido! Su nieto es perseguido por la policía-

-¿Qué? No te escucho hijo, podrías hablar un poco más fuerte?- susurró el señor Ki… Perdón, el Abuelo Orejón

-Y esas tremendas orejas de que te sirven? ¡Corre a esconderte!- gritó Ryuuji molesto

-¿Qué quieres té verde? Claro, enseguida te lo doy…-

-NO!-

**Y como el Abuelo Orejón era también un poco ciego, porque sus ojos había que verlos con lupa y siempre los tenía cerrados, en vez de darle una taza de té, le puso lo primero que encontró al pobre Helado de la Muerte en la boca… Una de sus batas.. (o kimono, o como se llame lo que lleva)**

[Si alguien sabe lo que es por favor comuníquelo, porque en serio quedamos con la duda :P]

-Iré por el azúcar a la cocina…- dijo El Abuelo Orejón y se retiró

**Justo en eso, entraba por la puerta Capuchita Roja y…**

-Bastardo! Te comiste a mi Abuelo!- gritó Hiroto, mientras se lanzaba en contra de Ryuuji con una mirada asesina que…

[_(Imaginándose una cara de asesino provocativo de Hiroto Kiyama) _Kyaaaa . me derrito! Me derrito!]

**Y claro, al ver una de las prendas de su abuelo en la boca de ese "Temible Monstruo" se pueden imaginar las mil y un películas que pasaron por la mente de nuestra querida e inocente protagonista **

-Mhphphsmksdj- trataba de hablar el peliverde, mientras los dos peleaban y rodeaban por el suelo

-¿Y ahora a quién le daré estas flores que traje y que recogí con el sudor de mi frente?- reclamó Capuchita Roja

**Que melodramático**

[Sonó a película cursi….]

-Pffhhh- Midorikawa escupió la bata, y trato de retener los golpes del pelirrojo- Las chicas no golpean Capuchita, deja de pegarme o recaerá sobre ti la maldición del Helado de Menta fresca!-

-Me importa un comino! Te comiste a mi Abuelo! Eres perverso! Y NO SOY UNA CHICA!

**Y en el clímax de la pelea, se escuchó la puerta de la casa, abrirse de una patada…**

-Alto! Policía! Lo tenemos rodeado- exclamó Haruya Nagumo, el "policía"

[Y porqué está la policía en Caperucita Roja? ¡Se supone que era un Cazador!]

**Yo hago lo que quiero con MI cuento… Bien, sigamos…**

-Paren de pelear y préstenme atención!- grito Haruya

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, policía?- molesto, Hiroto le plantó cara a Nagumo

-Bien, recibimos una llamada del Señor Helado de la Muerte- el "policía" se aclaró la garganta para seguir- Señorita Capuchita Roja, se le acusa de portar y traficar ilegalmente hierbas alucinógenas-

-¿Qué yo qué?- se sorprendió Capuchita

[No que eran hierbas para hacer tecitos?]

**Jejeje, mientras Capuchita recogía flores, las he cambiado**

[Y tu de donde las has sacado?]

…

[KAZEMARU!]

-Pero eran hierbas para té hace un momento! Enserio puedo explicarlo- rogó Hiroto

-Eso dicen todos, ven, nos vamos- ordenó Haruya

-Pero él se comió a mi abuelo!- señaló Capuchita a Midorikawa

-Aquí traje el azúcar ¿Cuántas cucharadas quieres?- hizo su aparición el Abuelo Orejón

-Yo no me lo comería, soy un helado, no un caníbal…- se excusó el Helado de la Muerte

**Y así, Capuchita tuvo que irse a la cárcel por tráfico de drogas, pero no se preocupen, tiene visitas TODOS los días…**

-Capuchita Roja… ¿Por qué usas traje a rayas?- preguntó Ryuuji

-Es porque me enviaste a la cárcel-

-Capuchita Roja… ¿Por qué haces trabajos forzados?- otra vez, Midorikawa

-Porque tengo que pagar condena…-

-Capuchita Roja… ¿Por qué estás tras estas rejas?- si, adivinaron

-Ya me harté! Entiende que me mandaste a la cárcel! No quiero tu compasión! Vete de Aquí! No vuelvas más!- se enfado Hiroto

-Capuchita Roja…-

-¿QUÉ?

-Te ves linda cuando te enojas- dijo con una linda sonrisa el peliverde, los colores se le subieron a las mejillas a Hiroto, quién rápidamente aparto la vista

-Helado de La Muerte…- esta vez era Capuchita la que preguntaba

- O… olvida lo que te dije… quiero ve…verte mañana…- susurró con una sonrisa nuestra protagonista

**Y así, termina nuestra historia, con un final abierto para que dejen volar su imaginación, para que inventen lo que pasó al día siguiente de esa conversación, porque si, el Helado de la Muerte fue a visitar todos los días de la condena, a la tierna pero enfadona, Capuchita Roja**

_**FIN**_

[Kazemaru, te hemos conseguido una rehabilitación en un centro de ayuda… esperamos que te sirva]

**En verdad… Nunca fueron Hierbas alucinógenas…**

[ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU!]

Mmmm… ¿Recuerdan al conejito Suzuno? Pues bien, el está aquí de nuevo, no queremos que ustedes vean lo que le pasará al pobre de Kazemaru por arruinar Caperucita Roja, _(cofcofLEDARÁNUNAPALIZAcofcof) _Así que él será nuestro encargado de apagar el monitor, como lo hizo Touko en el ultimo chap

-Primera cosa, odie que me pusieran de conejo

Segunda cosa, Quería más protagonismo

Tercera cosa, Pues, hasta pronto porque me dicen que debo apagar esta cosa rápido y…-

[SÓLO APÁGALO YA FUSUKE! TENEMOS COSAS QUE HACER]

Entonces el conejito, con cara de pocos amigos, caminó y pulsó el botón de apagado…

_-:D-_

**Corane: **Bien, ese ha sido el final (bastante pobre otra vez) de nuestro segundo cuento alterado

**Katagiri:** Les pedimos disculpas por no haber subido el fic antes, pero la inspiración no es buena compañera cuando estas deprimida

**Corane: **Esperamos que nos perdonen, y que esperen nuestro tercer cuento, que de seguro actualizaremos mucho más rápido

**Katagiri: **No se preocupen por Kazemaru, el está bien, no lo asesinamos (no somos tan malas), pero si le dimos algunas palabritas en las cuales pensar

**Corane: **Solo para aclarar, el Abuelo Orejón, era el señor Kira, de ahí el jueguito con sus orejas y con el tecito

**Katagiri:** Solo hay que ver una foto de él para que el apodo sea justificado xD

**Corane: **Ojalá aunque este capítulo haya sido más corto, lo hayan disfrutado tanto como el otro ;)

_**Corane y Katagiri se despiden hasta la próxima actualización :D**_

_**PD: Si quieren dejar más pedidos pueden hacerlo**_


	3. Okonomicienta

**Corane: **¡Hi! Querids lectores

**Katagiri: **Ahora hemos tratado de actualizar más rápido

**Corane: **Les damos las gracias a _**Dark-Mikami, Shouko-Marigold, Cecishida, TTacchhii, Kunogi Malfoy, AL3X LINTU, Kani14, , Li Zakuro0, , AleJa-chan125, mariana escamilla **_y_** KizaraFurenji **_por darnos sus rewiews en estos dos capítulos de nuestro primer fic :D

**Katagiri: **Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a _"Shouko-Marigold" _ ya que es su pedido

**Corane:** Eso sonó a algo que diría un cajero de comida rápida ^^U

**Katagiri: **¬¬ Disclaimer: _"Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son exclusiva propiedad de Level-5" _tampoco le podemos controlar la mente a Akihiro Hino

**Corane: **Porque si pudiéramos… Muajajaja!

**Katagiri: **Ya, ya…. Sin más ¡El fic!

Instrucciones (para los olvidadizos)

[Blablabla] hablamos nosotras

_(Blablabla) _pensamientos

**Blablabla **Habla nuestro narrador

**Título: **La Cenicienta

**Narrador: **Fubuki Shirou

_-:D-_

¡Estamos en Hokkaido! En un lindo iglú con una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente, siéntanse cómodos mientras le entregamos el libro a Shirou…

…

[¡Shirou!]

**¿Ah?**

[¡Vamos empieza ya!]

**Sí, claro, lo siento… ¡Jum! Erase una vez, en el Reino Osaka, un hombre bondadoso, algo tonto pero bondadoso al fin, que gobernaba con justicia…**

-¡Que pase el siguiente aldeano!- dijo el consejero de la corte, Yuuto Kido

-¡PUEBLERINO!- exclamó Mamoru Endo, el rey- si me vienes a hablar de soccer eres bienvenido, pero si no, puedes devolverte por la misma puerta por la que entraste.

[¬¬ Que justo…]

**Lo siento ^^U es el capitán, no lo puedo cambiar mucho…**

[Katagiri: / ¡Te perdono todo con esa cara de angelito!

Corane: ¡EJEM! Guarda la compostura…]

**El capi… Perdón, el Rey, estaba casado con una mujer amable y hermosa, y todo el Reino la quería, así que cuando nació la princesa, Osaka era todo un carnaval, pero…**

-Rey Endo- llamó Kido- La pequeña princesa Rika está completamente sana, pero…-

-¿Pero qué?- interrogó el Rey

-Es su esposa- susurró el consejero, mientras dejaba que el gobernante pasara al cuarto donde su mujer descansaba

-Endo…- Dijo dulcemente, buscando con las manos el rostro de su marido.

-A-Aki, ¿Qué tienes? Tranquila, todo estará bien-mencionó Mamoru, mientras pequeñas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas

-Quiero que cuides a Rika, mucho-dijo con la voz entrecortada- Y para que tenga una madre, quiero que te cases con ella…-posó su mano sobre la de su marido y dejó caer en esta, un papel arrugado con un nombre escrito- Es una amiga que siempre te quiso, estoy segura de que será una buena madre…-

**Los dos reyes se dedicaron un último "Te amo" y mientras en Osaka había fiesta, Endo lloraba su pérdida**

[¡Buaaaa! ¡Shirou! Estamos llorando por tu culpa, se supone que es una comedia, no un drama]

**^^ Un poco de drama no le hace mal a nadie**

[Katagiri: Lo que tú digas .

Corane: ¡COMPOSTURA!]

**Después de un tiempo, el gobernante se casó con la mujer que le había indicado su esposa, Natsumi, y ahora tenía tres hijas, Rika, Reika y Fuyuka **_**(N/A: No sabía el nombre de ninguna otra integrante de la Triple C, por eso puse a Fuyuka de hermanastra… Y porque la odio Muajajaja)**_

**Las hermanastras de Rika la trataban muy mal, y la hacían cocinar todo el día, todos los días, siendo el plato más cocinado los Okonomiyakis, así se ganó el apodo de Okonomicienta…-**

[Fubuki y su originalidad…]

-¡Quiero mi desayuno! Mandaba Natsumi

-¡Los platos deben quedar relucientes, para que podamos ver nuestros hermosos rostros reflejados en ellos!- gritaban a coro Reika y Fuyuka

_(Ni que fueran tan lindas) _pensaba Rika, frustrada.

**El rey era muy tonto para darse cuenta de esta situación**

[Típico de Endo ¬¬]

**Y el único que lo notaba era el consejero Kido…**

[Típico de Yuuto]

**Así que el consejero acordó que el príncipe de California fuera a visitar Osaka**

-Les ha llegado carta- mencionó Kido, mientras alzaba el papel, Reika, Fuyuka y Natsumi se lanzaron como fieras a ella.

-¡Fuera de aquí niñas! Yo la leeré… Ejem-

_Querida Familia Real_

_Están todos ustedes cordialmente invitados al baile que se dará en honor al príncipe Ichinose Kazuya, por su visita a este Reino_

_Esperando que esta invitación sea de su agrado, se despide_

_El Conde Domon_

-¡Un baile!- gritaron las tres, llenas de euforia

-¿Dónde está Rika?- preguntó Kido

-¿Okonomicienta?-dijo con tono burlesco Reika

-Debe estar con los ratones, son los únicos amigos que tiene- complementó en el mismo tono Fuyuka

**Kido suspiró y fue a ver a Rika, cuando le entregó la carta, a la joven le brillaron los ojos**

[Corane: Voy a hacer algo que debí haber hecho al principio…

Katagiri: Corane… ¿Qué haces con esa bufanda?... ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡No te atrevas!

Corane: Ya lo hice :D]

**Muajaja ¡Arrodíllense ante mi poderío! ¡Mortales pueblerinos! ¡Soy su nuevo ídolo, Fubuki Atsuya!**

[Katagiri: ¬¬]

**La estúpida de mi Hermana, no sabe como relatar un buen cuento, pff esta cosa esta llena de cursilerías, vamos a ponerle algo de sazón ¡Bien, aquí voy!**

-Pero no tengo nada que ponerme- se lamentó Okonomicienta

**¡Pero qué nombre tan ridículo! ¿Quién se lo puso?**

[Tu hermana… ¡Ay perdón! Tu hermano]

-¡No te preocupes Okonomicienta! Nosotros te ayudaremos- exclamó la voz chillona del ratón Tsunami-… Un momento ¡¿Por qué soy un ratón? Esto no tiene onda…-

**No eres el único que es una rata ejejeje**

-¿¡Qué!- gritó otra voz chillona- ¡Primero una bruja y ahora una rata! Reclamo mis derechos…- se quejó Fudou

**¡Silencio pelón!…**

-A mi no me molesta ser un ratoncito- susurró dulcemente Tachimukai

[*¬* Lindoo!]

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme, aunque me pesa un poco el cabello- Dijo el ratón Tobitaka, mientras se trataba de acomodar el pelo, sin lograrlo

**Así, las ratas inmundas Tsunami, Tachimukai, Fudou y Tobitaka, comenzaron a fabricar un vestido para la andrajosa Okonomicienta**

Todos los del cuento: ¬¬

-¡Bien Rika! Puedes abrir los ojos- dijo Tacimukai emocionado

Rika se destapó los ojos sonriente, examinó el vestido de los pies hasta el tope, para luego mencionar su veredicto final…- Está horrible- mencionó sin dejar de sonreír

-¿¡Qué!- exclamaron consternados los cuatro ratones

[¡Atsuya! Así no es el cuento]

**Pues ahora sí lo es, y pobre del que interfiera**

-La verdad si está bien feo- admitió Tobitaka, observando el "vestido" que se parecía más a un disfraz de Barney el Dinosaurio que a algo presentable para una gala que ofrecía un príncipe ¡Y mucho menos aceptable para que lo use una princesa!

-¿Y qué querías? Ni que fuéramos tus sastres- se burló Fudou

-No podré ir con eso a ver al príncipe Ichinose, supongo que me quedaré cocinando de todos modos es para lo único que sirvo- se resignó Rika

-¡Ya nos vamos! Se escuchó la voz mandona de Natsumi

-¡Quiero que dejes lista la cena para dos semanas!- ordenó Fuyuka, para asegurarse de que Rika no saliera

-¡Y no olvides limpiar todos los rincones del castillo jijiji!- agregó Reika, mientras que las tres se retiraban

-Nunca podré conocer al príncipe de California, no sé hacer nada bien- sollozó la Okonomicienta, mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo estrellado

**Ya bien, me cansé de tanto llanterío, vamos a darle un poco de suerte a esta desgraciada muchachita…**

**En eso, vio una estrella fugaz…**

-Desearía ir al baile y conocer al príncipe Kazuya- pidió con todas sus fuerzas

**Pero la estrella fugaz se acercaba cada vez más a la ventana, y más… ¡Y más!**

[¡¿LA QUIERES MATAR?]

**Jejeje… ¡Y MÁS!**

-¡Ah! ¡Huyan!- gritó Rika mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la ventana

-¡2012!-gritó Tsunami

-¡Apocalipsis!- esta vez fue Tacimukai

-¡Armagedón!- Saltó Tobitaka

-¡Yuju! ¡Voy a morir! A salir de esta vida de rata asquerosa- se alegró Fudou

**La estrella fugaz aterrizó en la cocina, llenándola de un resplandor rosa, los cinco curiosos fueron a investigar, si serán estúpidos ¡¿Qué pasa si después sale un marciano de la cocina y se los come? Yo no me haré responsable**

[Tú eres el narrador Baka, tú controlas sus acciones]

**¿Enserio? Vaya, esto es más entretenido de lo que pensé**

-¡Hola! ¡Soy tu hada madrina! Saltó de pronto Touko, bastante alegre

[Touko otra vez es un hada (N/A: referencia al capítulo uno)]

**Es para lo único que sirve jajaja**

-¬¬- se enfadó Zaizen-¡Bien! Ya que he visto la bondad de tu hermoso corazón, he venido a ayudarte desde la torre de las hadas… No se aceptan devoluciones de hadas ni de artefactos mágicos dañados, tampoco nos hacemos responsables de efectos secundarios de nuestros hechizos, los conjuros que diga una hada de nuestra empresa son exclusiva responsabilidad del ser mágico que las emita, todos los derechos reservados- dijo, quedándose sin aire por la rapidez de sus palabras (N/A: es un buen pasatiempo si estas aburrido, decirlo tan rápido como puedas xD)

-¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN INFARTO!- gruño Okonomicienta

[¿Dónde quedó la bondad?]

-Lo siento ^^U- se disculpó la pelirrosa- Voy a convertir esto en un hermoso vestido de fiesta-

**Gritó señalando energéticamente con su dedo índice el disfraz de Bar… perdón el "vestido"**

-¡Bikidi!... Ay no, así no era… ¡Kidibi!... Ay no, así tampoco…-

…**¬¬… Una hora después**

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Mapidi!... No esperen, ya casi... ¡Kimidi!... No-

[…¬¬…]

-¡Ah sí! ¡Bibidi Babidi Bum!- cantó Touko agitando su varita de un lado a otro

-Si sigue así, el baile se va a acabar antes de que lleguemos- concluyó Tsunami

**El "vestido" ahora se había transformado en uno digno de una… Sirvienta**

-¡¿Por qué un traje de Maid?- alegó Okonomicienta

-Esta varita se está quedando sin baterías, maldita cosa- reclamó el hada, mientras sacudía fervorosamente la varita- ¡Pero es mejor que nada!, Además, como dice nuestro lema, No se aceptan devoluciones de hadas ni de artefac…-

-¡No tienes que repetirlo!- gruñeron los ratones, algo estresados

**Luego, el hada madrina le dio una limusina a Rika, y puso en sus manos un plato de cristal, al tacto, el traje de sirvienta se convirtió en un magnífico vestido de gala, lleno de volados y de detalles preciosos **_**(¿Ahora están contentos? ¬¬)**_

-Si pones en él un Okonomiyaki cocinado por ti misma, y el príncipe lo come, te amará por siempre y te aseguro que serán muy felices, pero si no lo hace antes de las doce de la noche, tu ropa andrajosa volverá a vestirte y quedarás en ridículo frente a todos (_Que hechizo más extremista ¡Dios!)- _ advirtió Zaizen madrina

-Por suerte cocinar es lo que mejor sé hacer- exclamó sonriente Rika

**Y así la chica de los Okom¿nomiyakis y sus asquerosos amigos ratones que al hada madrina le dio pereza transformar en otras cosas (**_**Ratas "piérdete una") **_**partieron a la fiesta de gala, si ratoncitos, ustedes 0% aporte…**

-¬¬ Qué malo eres Atsuya- gruñó con voz chillona Tsunami

**Pfff… No me importa si le caigo bien a una rata :P**

[¡Ejem! ¿Y qué paso con la fiesta?]

**¿Qué fies…? ¡Ah claro! ¡La fiesta!**

[¬¬ pobre Atsuya, sufre de falta de memoria]

**Bien, Okonomicienta hizo una entrada muy glamorosa al palacio donde se realizaba el baile, aunque el plato de cristal desencajaba un poco con el vestido que llevaba, el príncipe enseguida clavó sus ojos en ella **

-¿Y esa joven tan hermosa quién es?- preguntó discretamente el Californiano al Conde Domon

-Ojalá fuese mi novia-respondió este, absorto en el vestido de Rika

**El príncipe le pegó un codazo al conde en todo el estómago**

-¡Auch!- se quejó- ¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Me entraron ganas-dijo, mientras se dirigía a saludar a la recién llegada

**Pero bajando las escaleras, la pobrecita Okonomicienta se tropezó y se cayó**

[Qué cruel, Atsuya…]

-¡Aah!- Rika miró el suelo frente a ella, pero no había sentido golpe alguno

-¿Estás bien?- se preocupó el noble príncipe

-S-Sí- susurró un tantoruborizada Rika, la verdad el príncipe era más lindo de lo que ella había imaginado.

-Mmm, ¿Porqué traes esto?- mencionó Kazuya, mientras le pasaba el plato de cristal

-Ah-Ah, no es nada importante- señaló la chica, arrancando el plato de las manos del castaño

**Como aquí todos los de la nobleza son bastante idiotas, al californiano se le olvidó preguntarle el nombre a la princesa… si será…**

[¡¿Cómo SE LE PUEDE OLVIDAR UNA COSA SEMEJANTE?]

-¿Me concedería esta pieza?- preguntó el noble, mi entras le extendía la mano a la princesa

-Cl-Claro- respondió Rika, aún no acostumbrada a ser tratada de forma tan cortés

**Y bailaron, y el príncipe comenzó a sentir que esa joven, le robaba el corazón, y bailaron, y bailaron y… ZzZzZz**

[¡Atsuya despierta! Ya son las doce!]

**¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¡Ah cierto! Lo de las doce… Pues como sabemos los personajes de estos cuentos son tan despistados que se les olvida hasta PREGUNTAR EL NOMBRE, pues Okonomicienta no es la excepción, a la atolondrada se le olvidó que tenía que cocinar un Okonomiyaki para el príncipe, y la melodía de la alarma de su celular, le advirtió de la hora**

[¿Y en ese tiempo había celulares?]

**¡Eureka! ¡Inventé el celular antes de tiempo! ¡Viva yo! Paren de tirarme flores, tengo bastantes en casa, muchas gracias**

[Atsuya dejó la modestia y la humildad en casa, es más, creemos que no nació con eso…]

*Ring, Ring*

-¡Ay no! Lo olvidé por completo, lo siento me debo ir- se retiró Rika rápidamente, sabiendo que la oportunidad de su vida se le había ido esa noche

**Por tonta le pasa… Bien, arreglaré las cosas, mientras la princesa se retiraba corriendo del lugar, su plato de cristal rodó por el suelo, la princesa no tenía tiempo para recogerlo, así que lo olvidó en el camino**

-¡Espera!- gritaba el californiano mientras perseguía a Okonomicienta- ¡No me has dicho tu nombre!

**A la horita que se te ocurre ¬¬ Bueno la cosa es que lo único que encontró el príncipe fue el plato de cristal que extrañamente cargaba aquella bella dama…**

**Al día siguiente , el príncipe estaba decidido a encontrar a la joven a la que SE LE OLVIDÓ PREGUNTAR EL NOMBRE, así que pasó por todas las casas, pidiendo a las doncellas que cocinaran un platillo en aquel extraño objeto**

-Esto no es lo que busco- decía por ahí, mientras probaba algo de ramen de plato de cristal

-¡Puaj! Será mejor que tomes clases de cocina…- exclamaba, mientras escupía un poco de sopa

**Y así, dándose un festín gratis… Digo, buscando a la dueña del plato, llegó al castillo de Osaka**

-Hace presencia el Príncipe Ichinose Kazuya- anunciaba el Conde Domon

-Bienvenido al palacio, Príncipe Ichinose, ¿Qué lo trae por estos lugares?- preguntó el consejero Kido

-He venido en busca de una doncella que ayer en el baile ha flechado mi corazón con su belleza y humildad- respondió Kazuya

-Le advierto que aquí no es seguro que encuentre algo de eso, pero de todos modos puede pasar…- sentenció Yuuto

**Las tres locas (Natsumi, Fuyuka y Reika) al ver entrar al príncipe idiota, se abalanzaron sobre él, preguntando por que visitaba su "humilde morada" que de humilde no tenía nada… excepto que tenía ratas, pero eso no viene al caso**

-Quiero que preparen una comida especial aquí, la que deseen- ordenó el príncipe

**Natsumi apartó a sus dos hijas y les dijo**

-Esto es pan comido, haré mi receta especial y seguro de que quedará encantado-

**Después de un rato, la comida especial estuvo lista, y un plato con tres onigiris que se veían bastantes apetitosos se presentó ante Ichinose**

[¿A que ya se imaginan lo que viene eh?]

**Ichinose probó un bocado y enseguida hizo una mueca de asco…**

**-**¡Agh! Esto está demasiado salado, definitivamente no es lo que busco- reclamó el castaño, a punto de retirarse

-Si quieres probar comida de verdad deberías ir a buscar a Okonomicienta- chilló el ratoncito Tachimukai

-¿Conciencia?- interrogó extrañado el príncipe

**¡AAAH!¡ Ya me hartó! Es una rata, estúpido ¡Una rata! ¿Cómo demonios no sabes diferenciar una rata de tu voz interior? ¿Qué te dieron?...**

-Ve a buscar a la cocina, donde siempre se encuentra, solitaria y melancólica- argumentó el ratón Tobitaka

**Siguiendo a su "Conciencia" Kazuya fue a la cocina, allí se encontró con la andrajosa y pobretona Okonomicienta**

-Disculpa, ¿Podrías preparar alguna comida especial en este plato?- suplicó

**Obviamente la princesa no esperaba ver jamás otra vez en su vida al príncipe, por eso no pudo evitar ruborizarse**

-No te preocupes, te prepararé un plato delicioso- aseguró Rika, mientras alistaba los ingredientes

**Al poco tiempo el plato estaba listo y servido, Ichinose probó una cucharada y…**

-¡Está exquisito! ¿Realmente eras tú?- dijo sin parar de comer

[Claro que si era ella ¡¿Qué más prueba quieres? ¿Huellas dactilares, ADN?]

-¡Bibidi Babidi Bum!- se escuchó de pronto, y la princesa volvió a tener el vestido del baile

-¡Si eres tú!- se alegró Ichinose- sabía que te encontraría, tenía que decirte que ayer me he enamorado de ti, eres una joven humilde, dulce y hermosa ¡Y además cocinas a la perfección!

-Gr-Gracias- Susurró Okonomicienta mientras el príncipe tomaba sus manos

-¿Quieres… que…- el príncipe dudó y luego miró a Atsuya- ¿No crees que es un poco precipitado pedirle que se case conmigo enseguida?

**Mmm El librito mágico lo dice, pero si no quieres, pues sean novios primero, supongo que lo puedo cambiar golpeándolo *PAM, mazazo! ***

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Ichinose

-¡Ay Darling! No sabes cuánto esperé a que dijeras eso ¿Sabes? Tendremos una boda hermosa, muchos hijos y nuestra luna de miel será en Okinawa, en un hotel flotante – exclamó la princesa mientras se agarraba del brazo de su príncipe azul- Ah, y ¡CLARO QUE SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA!-

**¿Enserio tengo que decir esto? Ay ya! SI me quedó claro señor director… **

[Corane: ¿Desde cuándo tenemos director?

Katagiri: ¡Es una boca más que alimentar! FUERA DE AQUÍ]

**Y los dos príncipes se dieron el más tierno beso que se había dado en el mundo hasta ese entonces (puaj) **

-A propósito ¿Cómo te llamas?-

**AL FIN**

[AL FIN]

-Jiji- soltó una risita Okonomicenta- Me llamo Rika, espero que no se te olvide…-

-Jamás se me olvidaría el nombre de la mujer que amo- sonrió, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla de su novia

**Y así, Natsumi Reika y Fuyuka se morían de envidia mientras que los dos príncipes demostraban su amor, Rika con una vida humilde obtuvo lo que quería, y los ratones lograron escapar del exterminador de la corte ¡Es un final feliz para todos! No me busquen, estaré en mi cuarto durmiendo porque esto de ser narrador me ocupo demasiado, pasen mis llamadas a mi secretaria personal ¡Y ni se atrevan a sacarme esta bufanda! ADIOS**

[Ese "ADIOS" debería ser un FIN]

….cricri….

[AHHH no se nos ocurre como acabar esto! Que alguien venga a apagar el monitor!]

-Ya voy- se escuchó la voz del ratón Fudou, que se acercó al televisor con paso de tortuga

[APÁGALO! APÁGALO!]

-¬¬, Ya ya… ¿Ven? Ya lo apa….-

**Y nos fuimos a negro…**

_-:D-_

**Corane: **Y con esto terminamos el tercer capítulo

**Katagiri:** Espero que les haya agradado… Aunque sea un poquito

**Corane: **¡Aceptamos críticas! Es nuestro primer fi, así que las recibimos para mejorar ;)

**Katagiri: **Eso es todo, espérenos en el siguiente capítulo, si es que la inspiración llega a tocar la puerta

_**Corane y Katagiri se despiden hasta la próxima actualización :D**_


End file.
